Educación física
by Zarevna13
Summary: Reto para Las mendigas fickeras del foro proyecto 1-8. Mimi tiene problemas para aprobar gimnasia y decide pedir ayuda a Taichi.


_Buenas, aquí traigo el reto michi para Lore-chan02_

 _Es una pareja sobre la cual nunca he escrito, ni siquiera he mencionado por lo que me ha resultado un poco difícil. Siempre que pienso en esta pareja siento que son muy físicos y que quizá por eso es una relación de corta duración como mucha pasión y mucho cariño, no siempre amor. Espero haber estado a la altura y que disfrutéis de la historia._

* * *

— ¡Tachikawa!, tengo que hablar contigo. – La joven de cabello castaño agachó la cabeza y se paró en seco, esperando lo peor.

— ¿Sí, sensei? – Dijo zalamera.

— No estoy muy contenta con tu rendimiento en la clase, me temo que si no apruebas la prueba de la semana que viene tendré que suspenderte.

— ¿Quéee? No diga eso, sensei. Lo hago lo mejor que puedo – Puso una mirada de cachorro que siempre le funcionaba.

— Apenas participas y te pasas la mitad de las clases en la enfermería, a mí no me parece eso esforzarse.

La chica se quedó sin réplica y se puso de mal humor. Volvió a clase dando pasos bruscos, cualquiera que la viera intuiría que estaba enfadada. Se dejó caer con estrépito en la silla y resopló, ¿Qué haría? Sus notas no eran para echar cohetes y suspender otra asignatura la pondría en aprietos, normalmente acudía a Koushiro cuando tenía problemas con los estudios pero esta vez poco podría hacer, el chico tampoco destacaba en lo físico. EL aludido se sentaba justo enfrente y había notado el mal humor de Mimi desde que entró por la puerta de clase, se mantuvo mirando el teléfono para escudarse, sabía lo que podía hacer Mimi enfadada y no quería tentar la suerte. Cuando vio que pasaba del enfado a la frustración dejó el dispositivo y se giró.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Mimi?

— Oh, Koushiro. Si no apruebo el examen de la semana que viene me suspenderán gimnasia. – El pelirrojo conocía el expediente académico de su amiga y en qué situación lo ponía eso.

— ¿Por qué no pides ayuda a Sora o Taichi? Son muy buenos en deportes.

La expresión de la castaña brilló y se levantó de golpe, ¡Claro! Podía recurrir a sus amigos. No podía acudir a Sora, si quedaban lo más seguro es que terminaran hablando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa y estaba desesperada. Taichi era perfecto, capitán del equipo de fútbol, número uno en todos los festivales escolares y promesa del deporte. Corrió hacia la planta de arriba, donde estaban las clases de los chicos de último año de bachillerato. Taichi, Sora y Yamato estaban charlando cerca de la ventana y Mimi llegó como un ciclón.

— Necesito tu ayuda, Taichi. – Todos la miraron desconcertados, normalmente buscaba a Sora.

— ¿A mí? ¿Seguro?

— Sí, vamos.

Lo llevó a rastras hasta la escalera, donde nadie los molestaría. Taichi la miró resoplar, algo sonrojada y se sonrojó el a su vez. No le pasaba desapercibida la belleza de su amiga, y verla así despertaba ciertos instintos. Esperó hasta que se recuperó y aprovechó para mirarla a su antojo.

— Necesito ayuda con gimnasia, puedo suspender si no mejoro.

— ¿Gimnasia? Sí, claro. Te ayudaré.

— ¿De verdad? – Estaba tan contenta que se le colgó del cuello y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, dejando al castaño desconcertado y algo azorado.

— Te veo esta tarde en las pistas deportivas del parque.

Volvió algo ausente junto a sus amigos. No sabía lo que sentía por la castaña ni tampoco se había parado a pensarlo. Aunque eran amigos su relación no era tan cercana como la que compartía con Sora. Con Mimi siempre se lo pasaba bien, cuando estaban en grupo se compenetraban perfectamente para ser los bromistas del grupo. Entendían las bromas del otro y siempre se apoyaban en las locuras espontáneas que asaltaban sus mentes de vez en cuando. Juntos eran dinámicos, frescos y alocados, nunca se aburrían si ellos dos estaban juntos. Le encantaba la dinámica que había entre ellos, con ese toque de tonteo pueril que le encantaba.

Pasaban cinco minutos de la hora que habían marcado para encontrarse, Taichi esperaba estirando mientras miraba alrededor esperando a su amiga. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol, unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de mangas cortas transpirable. A los diez minutos llegó Mimi, con unos vaqueros, botas y un top sencillo, el rostro de Taichi se crispó durante un segundo, luego suspiró.

— ¿Cómo vamos a hacer deporte con esa ropa?

— Es lo más cómodo que he encontrado – Mimi no tenía ropa deportiva en casa y había olvidado el uniforme en clase.

— Toma.

Cuando le comentó a Hikari que iría con Mimi a practicar deporte la chica le advirtió que seguramente no llevaría ropa adecuada y le prestó ropa deportiva propia. Como siempre Hikari había acertado y aquella ropa había salvado la tarde. Mimi fue a cambiarse a los vestuarios y volvió vestida con unos leggins hasta las rodillas y una camiseta sin mangas rojas. Todo coronado con unas zapatillas simples y una coleta alta. Taichi nunca había visto a Mimi vestida de manera tan simple, siempre iba a la moda y elejía sus complementos con mano experta. Siempre estaba preciosa y a la última, pero la Mimi que tenía delante presentaba su belleza en todo su esplendor, sin artificios y Taichi se sorprendió pensando en que estaba más guapa que nunca. Lo que hacía diferente a Mimi del resto de mujeres que conocía es que bajo esa belleza natural e inocente se escondía un toque de sensualidad que la volvía irresistible a los ojos del castaño.

Mimi tampoco era inmune al encanto de su amigo. Siempre tuvo un buen ojo para los hombres y Taichi nunca le había pasado desapercibido. Era atlético, alegre, divertido y lleno de energía. Tenía unos ojos hipnóticos y un carisma innato que le hacía destacar entre la multitud. Además de su atractivo que parecía pasársele desapercibido a él mismo lo que lo hacía más atractivo aún. Ante sí estaba aquel joven en todo su esplendor, con la piel brillante por el sudor de las carreras que había dado mientras la esperaba y la respiración algo acelerada. Ambos desviaron la mirada a la vez, avergonzados de sus propios pensamientos.

— Bueno, ¿por qué no empezamos por algo sencillo? Podemos trotar unos minutos como calentamiento.

— ¿Correr? – la decepción se plantó en su rostro. – No pienso correr.

— ¿Para qué me has hecho venir entonces?

— Aaaagh.

Mimi parecía realmente frustrada, Taichi se sentó a su lado en el suelo y esperó que se calmara.

— ¿Por qué te desagrada tanto el deporte?

— No sé, es sucio y cansado.

— El deporte no es sólo eso. Siempre nos dicen que cultivemos la mente, que seamos más inteligentes, pero el cuerpo también es parte de nosotros. Cuando hago deporte me siento bien, siento que me esfuerzo, que conecto con una parte de mi mismo que no conocería sin él. Me obliga a esforzarme, a superarme a mí mismo. También permite que conozca a gente maravillosa, ya sabes que así conocí a Koushiro y así me hice tan amigo de Sora. El deporte me transmite armonía y me mantiene activo.

Mimi lo miraba sorprendida cuando terminó. Siempre había respetado a Taichi pero lo tenía como alguien más simple, no esperaba que el deporte fuera tan importante para él y menos que supiera transmitir de forma tan profunda aquellos pensamientos. Fue como si una venda se callera de sus ojos y viera un Taichi nuevo, mucho más maduro de lo que parecía. Se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, de repente Taichi le parecía brillante.

El chico no se percató del efecto que había tenido sobre su amiga y se sintió algo tonto por el discurso que había soltado, seguramente la había aburrido.

— ¿Cuál es tu asignatura preferida? – Nunca habían hablado de aquellas cosas.

— Mmm… Creo que Economía doméstica. – Desconcertó por completo a Taichi.

— Vaya, no lo habría dicho. ¿Por qué esa?

— Porque cocinamos, ¡Claro! – La felicidad que irradiaba Mimi no necesitó explicación.

— No sabía que te gustara tanto.

— Cocinar con tus amigos es muy divertido y además luego podéis comeros lo que cocinéis. A todo el mundo le gusta comer y cuando comen algo que tú mismo has preparado y te dicen lo rico que está me hace muy feliz. Siempre tienes excusas para quedar con tus amigos, siempre hay platos nuevos que preparar y recetas muy divertidas.

Taichi la miró asombrado, siempre había pensado que Mimi era una niña algo mimada a la que sólo le importaba la moda y sus amigos. Nunca pensó que disfrutaría de algo como la cocina, y menos que la razón fuera que hacía disfrutar a los demás y que le permitía pasar tiempo con los que quería. Al igual que un rato antes, ambos se quedaron mirándose, pero esta vez la razón era distinta. No se habían quedado embelesados como adolescentes que eran con el atractivo del otro sino que habían conocido una parte del otro que les había hecho cambiar su forma de verse mutuamente. De repente estar tan cerca se les hizo incómodo, y a la vez les pareció poco.

Cuando la incomodidad pasó Taichi rompió el silencio y comenzaron a hacer deporte, después de aquella conversación a Mimi no le pareció tan malo correr, además que aquello le permitía estar junto a su amigo. Aquellos momentos se repitieron cada tarde, Taichi resultó ser un gran profesor y Mimi se esforzó más de lo que el chico pensaba consiguiendo mejorar en poco tiempo. La cercanía entre ambos también creció, cada tarde charlaban después del entrenamiento y Taichi la acompañaba a casa como caballero que era. El tonteo inocente pasó a un flirteo descarado donde ambos bromeaban pero internamente deseaban que el otro se fijara en ellos.

Sora notó la cercanía entre ambos e hizo partícipe a Yamato que parecía tan sorprendido como ella. Aquellos dos eran buenos amigos pero nunca pensaron que de verdad se gustaran, parecía más un juego. Pero cuando vieron como Mimi provocaba un violento sonrojo en Taichi después de susurrarle algo al oído notaron que la cosa iba en serio. Sora se alegraba enormemente, eran sus dos mejores amigos y sabía que los dos merecían ser felices. Habló con ambos por separado pero de Mimi sólo consiguió una sonrisa traviesa y de Taichi un tartamudeo azorado.

Lo que no sabía Sora era que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse, Mimi sabía lo que quería y siempre lo conseguía. Uno de los últimos entrenamientos fue más intenso que los demás, Taichi parecía querer quemar más energía que de costumbre y apenas se atrevía a acercarse a Mimi. Tachikawa tomó la iniciativa, sugirió a su _sensei_ que hicieran unos cuantos abdominales, Taichi sujetaba las rodillas de Mimi y esta se esforzaba en llegar al número asignado. Taichi la miraba embobado, últimamente es lo único que podía hacer, pasar tanto tiempo con ella le había hecho conocerla mejor y le encantaba lo que veía. Era preciosa, sexy, dedicada a los demás, divertida, algo alocada y le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Mimi observaba su rostro cada vez que hacía un abdominal, Taichi parecía en las nubes y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa tonta. Estaba intrigada pero su cabeza, que parecía ir un paso por delante de ella misma, tomó la iniciativa. En el último ejercicio tomó más impulso de lo normal y le plantó a Taichi un beso en los labios.

Taichi se sorprendió y Mimi tampoco se libró. Una de las cualidades que más le gustaban de sí misma era la espontaneidad y aquello no hacía más que confirmárselo. A la sorpresa inicial siguió el abandono a la sensación, ambos disfrutaron del momento. Fue un beso superficial, un preludio de lo que estaba por venir. Cuando se separaron ambos manifestaban una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

— Guau, princesa. – Taichi la llamó en alto como la llamaba mentalmente, pero ya no le importaba.

— ¿Princesa? – Sonrió coqueta Mimi.

— ¿No te gusta? Tengo más. – Taichi no esperó contestación para volver a besar a su amiga.

Cuando los besos subieron de intensidad los demás usuarios les recordaron que aquello era un lugar público y ambos abandonaron el lugar. Iban cogidos de la mano rumbo a casa de la chica y charlando entre susurros y risitas. Después de un beso especialmente apasionado Mimi se separó conscientemente de Taichi y sonrió alegre.

— Quién iba a decirme hace una semana que estaríamos así hoy.

— ¿Te arrepientes? – Preguntó Taichi medio divertido medio aterrorizado.

— ¡No! No lo pienses ni por un segundo. Es solo que nunca había pensado que esto podría pasar hasta que ha pasado. – Pensó que podría volver a malinterpretarla. Taichi entendió como se sentía y la abrazó por los hombros.

— Te entiendo, hasta hace una semana solo eras una amiga. La amiga más sexy que alguien puede tener, debo añadir. Pero sólo una amiga. Esta semana he aprendido a conocerte y me ha encantado lo que he visto.

— A mí me ha pasado lo mismo. – Esta vez el beso fue más calmado y dulce. – Si mañana apruebo el examen de gimnasia aceptaré salir contigo.

— ¿Sólo si apruebas? – Taichi retrocedió fingiendo despecho.

— Deberías confiar más en tus habilidades como profesor.

— Soy el mejor profesor que has tenido, princesa. Y pienso enseñarte muchas cosas. – Dijo sugerente.

— Quizá sea yo quien te enseñe – Mimi se apartó guiñando un ojo dejando a Taichi con una cara de embeleso que jamás se borraría de su memoria.


End file.
